1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a control device for a brake system of a vehicle. The present invention also relates to a brake system for a vehicle. In addition, the present invention relates to a method for operating a brake system of a vehicle and to a method for operating a brake system of a vehicle having a diagonal brake circuit configuration.
2. Description of the Related Art
In published German patent application document DE 196 04 134 A1, a method and a device are described for controlling a brake system of a motor vehicle having an electric drive. When the vehicle is braked using the electric drive for the simultaneous charging of a battery, the hydraulic braking moment exerted on at least one wheel by the at least one wheel brake cylinder of the hydraulic brake system is to be reduced/deactivated despite an actuation of the brake pedal. For this purpose, the pressure medium displaced from the master brake cylinder to the wheel brakes by the actuation of the brake pedal is to be counteracted in that, by opening the outlet valves of the hydraulic brake system, the pressure medium displaced from the master brake cylinder is guided via the at least one wheel brake cylinder into at least one storage chamber. In this way, a regenerative braking carried out by the electric drive is to be capable of being masked.